


Millenium Fuckzone

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack Stormpilot smut. Pure freebase crack. I wrote this when I was half asleep and I have no idea what the fuck it is. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millenium Fuckzone

Poe and Finn were the hottest couple on all of D'Qar - nay, the entire Ileenium system. Finn had worked up the courage to kiss Poe behind his X-wing one day. Poe’s lips tasted like sweat and grease whereas Finn’s lips tasted like cherry Chapstick brand chapstick. It was an interesting combo.

After that the two were even more inseparable than before, sharing clothes and food and spit every day. They tried making out, then oral sex, and then Finn got it in his head that he would like to bottom the fuck out of Poe’s magnum dong.

After lunch one day, Finn led Poe to the Millennium Falcon, one of their favorite make out spots. Finn wasted no time. He kissed Poe passionately, tasting bologna and mayonnaise. Then he got on his knees and fumbled with Poe’s trousers. “Oh shit. You gonna suck me off?” “I’m gonna put your dick in my mouth and then my ass.” Poe raised his eyebrows in an “O” face. Finn loved his “O” face.

He freed Poe’s cock from his pants- it was still soft because he hadn’t had time to get horny before Finn pulled his cock out. Poe blushed. He didn’t like being soft. But Finn didn’t mind, he knew Poe was kinda middle aged anyway so it wasn’t like he could get it up any time the wind picked up. Finn however was already sporting a sweaty pants-tent.

Finn rubbed Poe’s cock with one hand, reaching around to grab his ass with the other. When Poe was hard Finn took his cock in his mouth, sucking and licking it with his cheeks and his tongue. His saliva made it wet. Poe moaned and whined and panted and whimpered all in rapid succession. He was always loud while enjoying sex and Finn found this to be quite the turn on. He found it rather sexually arousing.

Finn kept sucking Poe’s dick. “Suck my dick,” Poe breathed. So Finn did it. He jerked Poe off with one hand while he swirled his tongue around the head of his dick/cock. Then he stood up and kissed Poe again. He turned around and leaned back against Poe’s “X-wing” with his own “TIE fighter” throbbing in his pants. He thought of his ass as a loading bay for Poe’s little flyboy. He ran his fingers through Poe’s hair and pulled gently. Then he turned around again and Poe started kissing his neck, leaving dark hickies for the whole base to see.

They both got out of their clothes- jackets first, then shirts, then boots and pants and underwear (Finn wore boxers and Poe wore briefs, except for the days when they wore each other’s underwear for shits and giggles.) Their clothes fell into one big pile on the floor.

Then they started having sex. They did it doggy-style. Poe inserted his penis into Finn’s anus and started thrusting. It was hot. They had to use a lot of lube to make Poe’s dick fit into Finn’s tight asshole. Poe’s testicles slapped loudly against Finn’s buttcheeks while he fucked him. The floor was hard and painful underneath their knees but they were too hot and bothered to care.

Poe spanked Finn like the naughty boy he was. “Are you a naughty boy?” “I’m your naughty, filthy boy. Punish me.” Poe spanked him. Finn arched his back and threw his head back, his face screwed up in an expression of arousal. Poe wasn’t afraid. He felt it too.

He kept fucking Finn relentlessly, inserting his penis over and over while the cabin filled with the slick sounds of their lovemaking. Finn jerked off his own dick, his face getting pounded into the floor. He loved getting fucked like this- the complete loss of control. Finn moaned. Poe moaned louder. It was like a moaning contest in the coitus Olympics.

Poe started thrusting faster, almost like a jackrabbit. He was getting close. “Beep like a droid for me baby,” Poe asked. Finn raised his eyebrows in disbelief but figured if Poe was into it, it couldn’t hurt. He did his best BB-8 impression. “Rr-whirrrrr!”

“Ohhhhh…. Louder.”

“Bee boo beep!”

“Fuck… Shit… Crap… That’s it baby,”

“Boo-boo-boop! Whirrrrr! Wah-om…”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” Poe moaned as he spilled himself inside of Finn. Finn had to hold back a laugh. That was what got Poe off? His boyfriend was a certified robotfucker. Poe rammed into Finn a couple more times before his cock softened.

Then Finn lay down on his back, his member/length still hard as a rock. Poe kneeled and leaned down to suck him off. He sucked hard, running his tongue along the underside of Finn’s rod/schlong. Finn had a big cock too. They both had big cocks. Poe deepthroated him and gagged because it activated his gag reflex. He didn’t throw up though, thankfully.

He loved the taste of Finn’s sweaty wiener. He pulled away to pay attention to his balls, licking and sucking them one at a time. He got a pube stuck in his teeth and giggled. He drooled all over Finn’s cock, sucking it like a lollipop. Finn smiled down at him, bucking his fucking goddamn hips into his mouth because someone always has to buck their hips. Finally Finn ejaculated into Poe’s mouth and the pilot swallowed all of his semen. He could tell he had been eating a lot of pineapple. He nibbled at the former storm trooper’s thigh. They kissed again and Finn could taste the remnants of his cum in Poe’s mouth.

Poe collapsed on top of Finn for a moment, nuzzling his muscular chest. But they had to get dressed before Rey or Chewbacca caught them in here. It was always fun having risky garbage-ship sex.

When they were back outside they held hands because they were romantic like that. It was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky. They thanked the maker that there was no super weapon draining that sun, so they could enjoy the sunshine without fear. They went to get some water seeing as how they had fucked each other into dehydration. At the same time Rey went into the Millenium Falcon to check if she had to rewire any calcinators. She noticed a pool of sweat on the floor as she walked in. She knew what had happened and it kinda grossed her out because she was an asexual lesbian. But her affection for the two men plastered a smile on her face anyway.

Poe and Finn kept holding hands, oblivious to Rey’s discovery. They waved to Jessika as they made their way to the mess hall. They enjoyed their status as the base’s It couple, turning heads and getting light-heartedly catcalled and wolfwhistled. They drank some water and then went to take a nap together, cuddling like little bunnies. The End.


End file.
